


Pancakes with Beer

by takoyankee



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Minor Canada/Prussia (Hetalia)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7610149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takoyankee/pseuds/takoyankee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who doesn't love a person who smells like waffles?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pancakes with Beer

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I was searching for good perfumes and then I saw this perfume labeled Butter Maple Syrup and made me wonder how the countries would smell, and I guess my love for pancakes and waffles helped me pick Canada as my first victim. Hope you like it. (I am always desperate for "Hi"s and random messages)

UNDER CONSTRUCTION [as of 29 Jul 2016]

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I should make another "scents" fanfic like this. I don't know which ship so if you would be so kind to let me know your thoughts at the comment section. Thank you for reading!


End file.
